justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now and ABBA: You Can Dance. Appearance of the Dancers 'Classic' The coach is a woman with a long-sleeved dark blue sparkly dress. She also wears a pair of golden high heels and a pair of dark blue earrings. Her hair is in a shade of reddish brown and is quite long. She also wears a black earpiece. She has a yellow outline. 'On-Stage' The lead dancer is a female with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are males in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes (which they look like rappers.) Gimmegimmeosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Gimmegimmeosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Gimmegimmeosc coach 3 big.png|P3 'ABBA: You Can Dance' The dancer looks similar to the Just Dance 2014 dancer. At the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails and wears a high value blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Background The background appears to be a small stage with a cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red, purple and a stagelight in different colors, but at a period of the choreography the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. Sweat Mashup Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers: *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) '(JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' (JD2014) Gold Moves Classic: There are''' three Gold Moves''' in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. It is done before the beginning of the chorus. *'All Gold Moves:' Put your hands downwards. GimmeGimmeGM.png|All Gold Moves On Stage: There is only one Gold Move in the On Stage routine. *'Lead Dancer - '''Fall backwards. *'Background Dancers - Hold the lead dancer. Ggamamnosmogm.jpg|Only Gold Move Mashup: There are two '''Gold Moves in the Mashup. *'Both:' Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from Disturbia) DisturbiaGM12.png|Both Gold Moves ABBA: You Can Dance The ABBA: You Can Dance version has 4 Gold Moves. *'All Gold Moves:' Put your hands on opposite sides of your head. Gimme_Gimme_Gimme_AD_GM_1extraction.PNG|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''I Love It (Best of JD2014) ' * ''Love Me Again '''(Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ''appears in Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Catching Disco * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It Trivia *This is the first song by ABBA to appear in the main series, is followed by Dancing Queen but is not in any game. *The Classic routine's setting resembles the On-Stage Background but without backup dancers. * In the part of the chorus (after a Gold Move in the Classic routine) the pictograms do not have enough time so they come too late (watch video to understand). * The background looks similar to the one in [[ABBA: You Can Dance|''ABBA: You Can Dance]]. * On Just Dance Now, the first pictogram is incorrect to the corresponding move. The pictogram is moving its arms outward, when the dancer is actually putting one hand on her hip. * This song's Just Dance Now files contain a pictogram which is inappropriately named "Hands2boobs_f." *When the lead dancer for the On-Stage routine has her glove over or in front of either of the coaches, the blue glove turns orange. This could be because of lighting problems, or a glitch. Gallery gimmegimme.jpg|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Gimmegimmeosc cover generic.png|On Stage SJOP41 5a8b3d12 14.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (Mashup) GimmeGimmeABBA.png |Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (ABBA: You Can Dance) ABBA 226.jpg|Classic ABBA 7.png|On Stage ABBA 13.jpg|ABBA: You Can Dance version Screenshot 2014-11-06-16-52-18-1.png Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 142.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Gimme Gimme Gimme!.png|Just Dance Wii U Menu Photo File:Gimmiegimmiegimmieonstagemodeglitch.jpg|The Glitch Where Her Glove Turns Orange When She Approaches One Of The Backup Dancers pictos-sprite (9).png|Pictograms abba!_opener.png abba!_menu.png Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!AManAfterMidnightBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 Videos ABBA - Gimme, Gimme, Gimme! (video) Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_-_ABBA_Just_Dance_Wii_U Just_Dance_Now_-_Gimme!_Gimme!_Gimme!_(A_Man_After_Midnight)_by_ABBA_4*_Stars Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA You Can Dance Site Navigation Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:70's Category:Inappropriate Songs